


Work In Progress

by Offendedfish



Series: As Best We Can [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Immaturity, Sass, cursing, dumb nicknames, this was mainly written for my lizard brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offendedfish/pseuds/Offendedfish
Summary: Your best friend calls you in the middle of the night telling you to meet him at his new penthouse. Not finding anything strange about this you comply and meet him there where a 5(?) year old proceeds to threaten you with a kitchen knife.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader
Series: As Best We Can [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938778
Kudos: 70





	Work In Progress

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a funny little ditty for my mercenary reader series. She has retired from her mercenary life at this point and is now more of a dependable civilian contact.

“Grayson, who is this woman?”

You blatantly ignore Damian “Wow, Dickenson, when you said he was rude you weren’t kidding.” Dick grimaces as he can already sense these two won’t get along. You and Damian size each other up. You enjoy towering over the little gremlin. 

“Hey, baby vamp, the name’s (y/n),”

“My name is Damian, you will address me as such, and that doesn’t answer my question.”He snarls. There’s an easy to miss the glint of amusement in your eyes and pinching in your brow. You can tell Dick and Damian are both pretty apprehensive about this from the tightness in their shoulders, the frown on Damian’s face, and the slump in Dick’s usually open posture. You’ve been here before. You can do this. Not first or the last brat that will test your patience. 

“I’m Dick’s-uh- friend and I’ll be helping him out a little, considering-” flourishing your hand ever so vaguely ”And since you were rude, you’ll have to earn the right to be called by your name,”

“Or I could just rip your throat out,”

You level him an unimpressed look, eyes half-lidded almost sleepy. “Baby vamp, you’re gonna have to do better than that if you wanna scare any of Flippy’s friends least of all me,”

Even with the knife’s point pressed to the thin flesh of your throat, all you could focus on was just how amusingly angry he was. The image of a dirty red hoodie briefly flashed in your mind and some part of you withered at the memory. Unbeknownst to you, the slip of memory was betrayed in the slightest tightening of your lips. There was a heavy coil of tension settling on the room as you two stared at each other. Neither of you is willing to back down. The slow, casual drumming of your fingers against the granite top carrying their collective nerves higher and higher. 

“Master Damian, I do hope that isn’t how you intend to greet all of our guests.” The tension in the room is suffused with Alfred’s entrance. Damian lowered the blade making an odd ‘tt’ sound. 

“Ms. (y/n), I hope you don’t intend to antagonize him,” Alfre said, directing a look of stiff disappointment. 

“Tim and Jason were both ok with their nicknames” she dismissed in a half-hearted defense. 

“Speaking of which where is Timbers?” You lied. Dick let a little air out of his nostrils in place of the laugh caught in his chest. He could only imagine how frustrated Tim would be when he discovers he still hasn’t shed his nickname. 

“I assume Master Richard hasn’t properly briefed you on the situation,”

“Does he ever?” Dick gave you the ‘how dare you’ look while you simply shrugged taking a bite out of the sandwich you had made. “Nope got home after a nice night out, opened my phone to a couple of voicemails telling me he needed help, and here I am making both of us a sandwich in the middle of the night with a crotch gremlin pointing a butter knife at my throat. What am I missing here, Mr. Pennyworth?”

Alfred sent Dick, what you considered, a satisfyingly withering look which made him age, at least, 30 years. The poor man was going to age 100 years by dawn. “Well, to start off Bruce is- well, he’s not here-” this got your brows to shoot up. “-Tim’s gone off somewhere and well, I’ve taken over as Batman" 

"Well, that’s certainly a turn of events. And the crotch gremlin?”

“Bruce’s”

“Bruce’s” you repeat obviously bewildered as if the repetition could make it make sense. 

You look at Damian again. He glares at you with as much visceral contempt as he could. You turn to Alfred. 

“He’s too lively,”

“Ok, he scowls like him, but so did Dick when he was microbial," 

"Hey!”

“You’re right. You still scowl like a 5-year-old when you lose at air hockey,” He makes an affronted noise. “At least, I didn’t punch the crane machine,” You glare at him and Alfred, again, ages. 

“Anyway, what d'ya need me to do Fly Boy?”

“She just never calls anyone by their name does she?”

“Nah, she’s just cranky?”

“Well?” You prompted putting a hand on your hip and mentally noted to shove his sandwich down his throat before you go home. Dick could see the murder in your eyes. He knew he had to pick his next few words carefully. Sure, you retired from being a merc but you were still deadly as hell, hot but still deadly. 

“I am going to ask you a huge favor. It’s temporary til I’ve worked something out-” 

“You want me to check up on Haven, don’t you?”

Dick nods sheepishly looking at you with earnest blue eyes which he knew would work on you even if you saw it coming. 

“Manipulative bastard” you hiss under your breath as you pinch your nose. Your shoulders rose then sunk then slumped. “Fine but you do understand I can’t do that full time?”

“I know,” He said, trying not to look smug. “Thank, boo, you’re the best,” Dick said, giving you one of his patented Grayson hugs and a sloppy peck on the cheek as thanks(?). Dick was a usual still overly affectionate with you. Not that you really minded. You roll your eyes and look at the brat who was still glaring at you and you could already feel yourself getting sucked into co-parenting the kid. It was inevitable. 

Getting sucked back into the life of capes and cowls wasn’t your idea of a Friday night but because your best friend’s family is a clusterfuck and a half you weren’t exactly gonna turn him down. Not when he had eye bags running down his dumbass face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
